


Team Zoo

by stars_n_space



Series: HarriscoFest Prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: HarriscoFest2018, Harriscofest, Multi, Nobody knows, Team Flash get's turned int animals, harrisco, is Harry himself or is it his kitten instinct?, they're all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_n_space/pseuds/stars_n_space
Summary: HarriscoFest2018. Prompt: Harrisco get turned into animals.





	Team Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> I also had a little help from terrie01 (who gave me the idea for Shiba Inu Cisco) and android-and-ale (for Harry thinking he’s a vicious panther).

It should not have been a surprise when they heard the news about a meta that had the ability to turn people into animals. It also should’ve not been surprising when the meta waltzed into the cortex and said something snarky about their not existent security.

Barry, Iris, Cisco, Harry and Jesse, who came to visit her father, where the only ones in the cortex at the moment. Joe, Cecile and Wally were at home and Caitlin was stuck in traffic. Good for her, because when she came into the cortex she didn’t find the rest of Team Flash as expected, but animals. To be precise there was a lioness standing on Iris clothing and looking horrified over to the Flash suit which lay crumbled on the floor. The suit moved a bit and a brown rabbit stuck his head out of it.

A black Shiba Inu was barking and whining while he tried to get the vibe glasses of and a colt stood frozen on the suit of Jesse Quick, mask hanging half off its face.

And in a pile of black clothing seemed to be a black kitten, trying to get out of a sweater and meowing angrily.

“What… what is going on?” Caitlin stared wide eyes around the cortex as five pair of animal eyes locked onto her.

The dog was the first one to move, glasses clattering to the floor and jumping up and down her frame.

“C-Cisco?” Caitlin asked in disbelieve. She had put two and two together and figured that the meta must’ve changed all her friends.

“Okay, wait. Barry, you are a rabbit?” The rabbit thumped his leg on the ground at that.

“Iris is a lioness. Well that fits.” Iris roared a little at that. “Jesse s a colt. Wait let me get that mask.” Caitlin moved over to Jesse who had been shaking her head the whole time to get the mask off.

Then all of them looked at the pile of black clothing and at the kitten who fought its way to the surface. The kitten meowed and punched the clothing pile with its paw and seemed satisfied with that. Then it turned around and jumped startled a meter into the air and looked horrified at all the eyes that were staring at it.

“Oh my god Harry, you’re adorable!” Caitlin yelled and picked Harry promptly up at his scruff. The kitten hissed and tried to get free. Then Jesse came forward and sniffed at her kitten father. Harry went absolutely still and looked with wide eyes at her. The colt seemed to grin and neighed. Cisco was jumping up and down to get a good look at his kitten boyfriend. Harry must’ve figured out what happened because he meowed loudly and turned around to look at Caitlin as if to say: “Let me go please.”

Caitlin dropped him off again and Harry was almost immediately knocked over by Jesse who was nudging him with her snout. Harry meowed unhappy and Jesse pulled back, apparently not able to control the force behind the simple nudging. Cisco pressed his nose to Harry’s little kitten ears while Harry glared at his daughter.

“Okay, this is insane. Are you guys still you or do you have animal instincts?” They all looked at Caitlin and if to answer her question Barry started to scratch the floor as if to dig a hole. He stopped after a few moments and seemed to be legit confused as to what he had just done.

Caitlin sighed. “I’ll call Joe.”

When Joe raced to the cortex he didn’t really know what to expect. But certainly not this.

A lioness was carrying a rabbit at his scruff and dropped him off on a table so she could nose lovingly over its fur.

A black dog was rolled around a small black kitten and licked its head softly while a colt flopped down opposite of them and snuffled at the kitten, which the kitten didn’t seemed to find as funny as the colt.

“And… and that’s them?” Joe asked and shook his head.

“Yeah. They seem to understand us and kinda know who is who and who they are but they also have their animal instincts.”

Joe nodded and watched as Harry crawled out of his space between Cisco and started to claw his way up a cupboard. Cisco jumped into action and barked a few times, seeming distressed and Jesse trotted over to them looking curious at her father.

“What is he doing?”

“To be honest, I was able to tell when their animal instincts kicked in, but Harry has just been acting like… well like always.”

As if to prove a point Harry shoved all the things on the cupboard off.

“Was… was that his kitten instinct or was that just him?” Joe looked down on the mess at his feet and then up to were Harry loomed. Suddenly he cried out and jumped onto Joe’s head, seemingly trying to attack him. But he lost his balance and dropped down, landing on his paws with a thump and looking horrified. Cisco ran over to him and started to sniff all along his body until Harry ran off and climbed into the next vent.

Cisco then didn’t stop barking at the vent while Iris clawed at it. Barry just started t thump his leg very loudly and Jesse ran nervous circles around the cortex.

The rest off the day was just as chaotic. When Jesse’s animal instincts kicked in she seemed to be nervous wreck and started to gallop off into the corridors, almost loosing balance and running into the next wall.

Iris left claw marks all over the walls and furniture and Barry started to chew on the cables hanging all around the cortex. Harry just climbed up everywhere. He had made at least three attempts to air-assassinate Joe and Caitlin and seemed more and more angry when it didn’t work. Joe and Caitlin where also not able to put anything onto tables or cupboards because it didn’t take a minute and Harry had shoved the things down again.

Cisco was the easiest one. He liked getting pet and always ran after Harry when he did something stupid again. He also always carried him back at his scruff and set him in front off Joe, who had started to give Cisco treats in return.

Finally, Wally sped into the cortex. He had been speeding around the city and looking for the meta the whole day.

Before he could say anything, Iris and Jesse walked over to him.

“Oh my god, this is so cool!” Wally grinned and started to pet the both of them. But suddenly a black kitten landed on his shoulder and clawed at his throat, meowing angrily.

“Whoa, okay!” He grabbed Harry at his scruff and held him away at arms length. Jesse pushed her father again and neighed sternly. Harry then clawed at the hand that was holding him and Wally accidently dropped him right onto Jesse.

“Yeah, Harry doesn’t quite get that he is in fact not a vicious panther but only a little kitten.” Joe clapped Wally on his back and raised an eyebrow at Harry who was sitting between Jesse’s ears now, hissing angrily.

“This is crazy!” Wally claimed. “Anyway, I found the meta. He’s hiding at this old warehouse.”

Wally told Joe the address and they walked towards the computers to discuss the next move.

Caitlin joined them which left all the turned animals without supervision.

Iris growled softly and took Barry by the scruff, making her way towards the elevator. Cisco and Jesse followed her, Harry meowing loudly from where he was sitting on his daughter’s head.

“So, if I go in there-“ Wally started but was cut off when Caitlin suddenly yelled:” Oh god no!”

Both West men turned around. “What’s wrong, Caitlin?”

The doctor just pointed towards the security feed of the warehouse. The five animals had just made their way inside.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!”

 

* * *

 

The meta was just typing something on his computer when he heard a few thumps. He turned around and saw a rabbit thumping his leg and looking directly at him.

“What the-“ The meta looked more closely and started to laugh.

“Well, hello there, Flash!”

Before he could say anything else he heard a growl behind him and faced an angry lioness. From the other corner of the room came a bark and a dog stepped out of the shadow’s, baring his teeth. The meta started to back off only to hear hooves scratching against the concrete.

“Oh, damn,” he murmured softly. He slowly moved his hand towards his back pocket where he kept a knife but then he heard a furious hiss and a black kitten landed right on his face, clawing into his jaw and making him unable to see. The next thing he felt was a hoof right into his back, a giant claw scratching across his stomach and sharp teeth sinking into his ankle.

He then heard a swoosh and the kitten was taken off his face and he got chained up by Kid Flash.

“You guys can’t just run off!” Wally yelled and glared at the animals. He then turned around to the meta.

“You are going to turn them back right now or I’ll just leave you at their mercy. That little black kitten over there would absolutely love to scratch your eyes out!”

The meta actually didn’t need any more arguments. He turned them all back and got whisked to Iron Heights as soon as the rest of the Team- now human again- breached to the cortex.


End file.
